


A Little Movie Education Never Hurt Anyone

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave watch a movie, but it fails to hold Dave’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Movie Education Never Hurt Anyone

**Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing: Kurtofsky (and a little Blinn)**  
 **Word Count: 1,400~**  
 **Summary: Kurt and Dave watch a movie, but it fails to hold Dave’s attention.**

**Written for James because he’s my robot and I love him. <3**

David Karofsky was having second thoughts about letting his boyfriend, Kurt, pick the movie they were to be watching that afternoon, but as he was already seated on the couch of the Hudmel living room with Kurt placing the DVD of the old movie into the player, he felt like he wasn’t allowed to voice his doubts. Not to mention that Kurt had seemed so excited to educate Dave on movie classics that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything that might wipe that smile off his face, even if temporarily.

“What is it we’re watching again?” inquired Dave as Kurt sat next to him on the couch and pressed play with the remote he held in his hands.

“For the fourth time, _All About Eve_ ,” answered Kurt with only the barest hint of annoyance to his voice.

“Oh, right.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he leaned up against Dave as the movie started up. Dave grinned a little himself and moved his arm so that it was wrapped around Kurt and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Happily, Kurt snuggled up more to Dave, his eyes now fully fixed on the screen. He gave Kurt’s face one more look before letting his eyes turn to the TV so that he could watch the movie.

—-

He was trying to maintain interest in the movie, but really Dave just couldn’t find it in him to care. Dave just wasn’t into the same things as Kurt was. Sure, he liked singing and had finally sucked up his pride about school reputation and joined Glee club, but that didn’t mean he cared about old movies involving Broadway. Dave still preferred action movies to chick flicks, and even though the movie wasn’t actually a chick flick, there was still way too much drama for him to care enough to pay full attention.

Instead he chose to lean his head over so that he could nuzzle slightly into Kurt’s hair, mainly just breathing in everything that was Kurt, hopefully without messing it up too much. He actually managed to get away with it for a while before Kurt paused the movie and turned his head to glare up at Dave.

“Dave, what are you doing? Because you’re certainly not watching the movie.”

Having been caught in his inattention, Dave stalled for a moment, “U-Um…I’m loving you?”

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused, and said, “As sweet as that is, Dave, I thought you said you wanted to watch a movie with me.”

“I do! Just…not…this…one?”

“Then why did you let me pick the movie if you weren’t going to actually watch it?” Kurt was sounding less angry and more hurt, and Dave immediately felt the desire to put a smile back on his face.

“I-I just couldn’t help it! You seemed so excited when I said you could pick. I knew I wouldn’t be able to pay attention, b-but I just couldn’t bring myself to wipe that smile you had off your face, and—”

Dave was cut off when Kurt leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, efficiently stopping him from babbling further. Backing away, he just smiled up at Dave, reaching up with one hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “Oh Dave, sometimes it feels like you’re too adorable for me to handle.”

Blushing a little, but grinning as well, Dave replied, “Sometimes if feels like you’re too amazing for me period.”

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt wordlessly pressed another kiss to Dave’s lips, lingering longer than he had before. As he pulled away he murmured, “I think you underestimate how amazing you can be yourself, Dave. Kurt Hummel doesn’t just date anyone, you know.”

That actually caused Dave to laugh good-naturedly as he touched foreheads with Kurt. “Oh? Who does Kurt Hummel date then?”

“He dates only the sweetest, though often misunderstood, of boys, who are adorable and hot all at the same time, but with a slight lack of fashion sense so that I can always help them decide what to wear in an effort to _accidentally_ make our outfits match.”

“I knew there was a reason why you always ask what color my shirt is in the morning,” murmured Dave as he closed the short distance between him and Kurt, initiating the kissing himself this time. This kiss lasted way longer than the previous two, and they were even on the verge of their movie date becoming something else entirely when the front door opened and shut loudly. It was followed by the sounds of shuffling feet and grunts.

Kurt and Dave had only just broken apart when Finn, carrying Blaine who has his legs wrapped around Finn’s waist as he was attacking the taller boy’s neck, walked into the living room in order to get to the stairs. He froze when he saw them sitting on the couch not that far from each other, groaning a little out of self-pity and from the fact that Blaine had just tugged gently on his earlobe.

“Finn, why did you stop?” mumbled Blaine into Finn’s ear, making Finn close his eyes and shudder.

“B-Blaine, w-we’re not exactly alone.” Finn stumbling over his words was nothing new to Blaine when they were intimate, but when the meaning of what he said hit him, he turned his head around in horrified shock. Seeing Kurt and Dave watching them with the exact same expression, Blaine practically jumped off of Finn and stood next to him, blushing profusely.

“I-I’m so sorry! Finn thought you two had gone to see a movie, a-and I had said that it would be a good idea to—”

“Oh my god, shut up Blaine,” commanded Kurt, his hands covering his face. Dave just remained silent, glancing between Kurt and his stepbrother and ex, who both looked as embarrassed as Dave felt at the moment.

“W-We’ll just…go to my room; c-come on, Blaine,” said Finn as he took hold of Blaine’s hand and began leading him to the stairs. Dave watched them go until he heard a door shut softly upstairs before turning his full attention back to Kurt who had yet to take his face out of his hands.

“K-Kurt?” asked Dave cautiously, not sure exactly the unanticipated arrival had affected his boyfriend. It certainly had made him re-evaluate a couple things because the last he’d heard, Finn had been straight.

“Nngh,” grumbled Kurt, rubbing his face a bit before sighing and meeting Dave’s eyes; he had a very neutral expression on his face as he added, “Well…now I know why Finn has actually been leaving the house this summer instead of staying in his room and playing video games…O-Oh God…”

Seeing the horrified look back on his boyfriend’s face, Dave instinctively held Kurt’s hands as he asked, “W-What is it, Kurt?”

“Just…well let’s say I think I know why Finn doesn’t try and get me to play video games with him and Blaine anymore…” Dave grimaced at the thought of what they were mostly likely doing behind that closed door, and suddenly Kurt was laughing, which made Dave laugh.

When they were both done, they just sat there for a while, Kurt having curled up to Dave once more while Dave had an arm thrown around Kurt to keep him close.

Letting out a short breath, Kurt began, “Well, as seeing my stepbrother and Blaine make out has successfully ruined the moment, why don’t you pick out a movie this time?”

“You sure?”

“Sure the moment is ruined? Yes.”

“Heh no, that you want me to pick the movie.”

Kurt looked at Dave and smiled as he took enough of his weight off Dave so he could get up, “You mind as well since you weren’t paying attention to my movie, but I warn you if there’s too much gore of any kind I’m turning if off, kicking you out, and not speaking to you for a week until I recuperate.”

Sure, Dave laughed off Kurt’s threat, but he was also pretty sure he meant it. Finally he made his selection and after exchanging it for the DVD of _All About Eve_ , he sat down back down as Kurt picked up the remote once more.

“ _Inception_ , really?” questioned Kurt, a playful tone to his voice,

“Hey, DiCaprio is really great in this!”

Giving a small shrug as he pressed play once more and leaned on Dave, Kurt muttered, “ _Titanic_ is _great,_ but whatever you say, baby.”

A snort escaped Dave, but both he and Kurt fell silent as the sound of brrrhhmmmm’s filled the room.


End file.
